


Gotta catch them all

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorky!Hide, Fluff, M/M, gamescom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hide.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I am at the Gamescom with you.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“So for the love of god could you please stop with the pokemon puns?”</p>
<p>“Absol-utely not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta catch them all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomelopasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelopasta/gifts).



> http://pomelopasta.tumblr.com/post/101447959875/my-contribution-to-the-halloween-write-draw-off
> 
> This fic was especially written for this drawing so I would appreciate it if you take a look :)
> 
> I hope you have a great day and I'm sorry that I didn't write you more. I love you <3
> 
> (my tumblr: [oikawa-saan](http://oikawa-saan.tumblr.com/), Beta'd by: [amonseyebrowgame](http://amonseyebrowgame.tumblr.com//))

“Hide.”  
  


“Yes?”

 

“I am at the Gamescom with you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So for the love of god could you please stop with the pokemon puns?”

 

“Absol-utely not.”

 

The black-haired boy sighed. He didn’t feel comfortable in this costume -- it was itchy and too big for him. He didn’t even remember agreeing to this. But when Hide stood in front of his apartment with the tickets and the costumes, Kaneki couldn’t say no. So here he was, dressed up as Ash and Hide as Pikachu, surrounded by games and crowds. Just great. To say that the black-haired boy felt out of place was an understatement but he couldn’t be mad at his best friend. His eyes flickered with an excitement and playfulness Kaneki hasn’t seen for weeks. Well, if it made Hide happy, who was he to deny the blonde his fun?

 

Kaneki thoughts were interrupted when Hide grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nintendo field. Grey eyes could almost grasp the sparks radiating from the blonde’s pikachu costume and personality.

 

“Hey, Kaneki! Wanna play Mario Kart with me?!” Hide asked enthusiastically.

 

Gaze wandering to the many teenagers who were waiting to play the demo, the blackhaired- boy decided he would rather not stand with them. The air was thick and hot and Kaneki just wished to be at home reading his newly obtained book. But this was about Hide and not about him.

 

“How about we grab something to eat and come back later? There are so many people waiting to play it and we would have to wait all day.”

 

Hide looked thoughtful for a moment before a grin appeared.

 

“Sure, why not? Your treat!”

 

\---

 

“Kaaannneeekkkiii!” Hide whined and a groan escaped called one when the human clinged to his arm, refusing to let go.

 

“What?” Wow. His voice sounded a bit too annoyed but the blonde didn’t seem to mind.

 

“I’m soooo tired, ‘Neki. I feel mega slow bro.”

 

The black-haired boy frowned. Really? Another pun?

 

“I’ll just leave you here then,” Kaneki said and made an attempt at walking away, but his best friend’s arms were still holding onto him.

 

“You would leave me behind?  Your bestestest friend? Onix-ceptable!”

 

“Hide, could you please stop with the puns? How many did you look up?”

 

Just earning a wink from his best friend, Kaneki shook his head.

 

“You know what? I don’t think I want to know. Let’s go back to the hotel because I really need a shower.”

 

\---

 

“I finished showering. If you want, you can bath now.”, Kaneki said while wiping his hair dry.

 

“Alright!” Hide sang and passed the black-haired boy. The sound of a door closing was heard and Kaneki sighed in relief. It had been a long, hard day and he could finally relax.

 

“Kaneki?” his best friend called from the bathroom.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Just so you know, I didn’t pikachu while you were showering!”

 

Kaneki’s face turned red and he couldn’t believe his next words.

 

“I relicanth stand you right now, Hide!”

 

 


End file.
